Perfect Weekend, NOT!
by IceDragonGirl36
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Cas are off on a vacation to have a "Perfect Weekend" with no hunts to do or running because there are angels and demons after them but there is no such thing as a perfect weekend with this trio. Rated for language (Dean has a bad mouth). Enjoy!
1. Big News!

_**Hi this is my first Supernatural fanfiction so please no flames and enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**_

Dean's POV

I was sitting in my favorite chair with a cold beer in my left hand and the remote in my right. Cas was sitting on the floor with a book in his hands and Sam was in the kitchen with his laptop. I was flipping through the cannels looking for something good to watch.

"Hey guys, you need to come here and see this!" we heard Sammy call out. I got up with a groan and head to the kitchen with Cas right behind me.

"What is so important that I need to get up and walk all the way to you Sam?"

"Ha ha very funny Dean. What I was calling you for is that Bobby is sending us to Tennessee."

"Okay, what are we hunting this time?" I rubbed my hands together wondering what we will be hunting down this time in Tennessee.

"Nothing Dean. Bobby is sending us there for a week. Here read the e-mail he sent us." Sam turned his laptop to me and Cas so we could read it.

 _Hey guys. You three have been hunting for about two weeks now and I think that you need some time off. I am sending you to Tennessee for some R & R for one week. No way are you getting out of this guys and that means you too Dean. Have some fun and enjoy your time off. Bobby._

"Huh, well I guess we are going to Tennessee, now where can we stay? Hmm. I got it! We have a friend in Tennessee who would not mind us bunking with her and her family."

"Who is this friend Dean and does she know about the things we do and the things we go after?" Cas asked me.

"Yup, me and Sammy has bunked with her before."

"Dean is this who I think it is?" I nodded at my brother and he put his head in his hands.

"Who is this friend?" I walked over to Sam and messed up his hair and answered  
Cas's question.

"Well Cas her name is Biannca Hempel and she is a sweet person. Now Cas I need you to promise that when we meet her, you do not try to smite her okay?"

Cas gave me a look of confusion, "Why would I do that?"

"Well Cas, it is because she is different like you. What I mean is that she is part of the supernatural as well."

"What is she?"

"Well she is cross between an Ice Elemental and a witch."


	2. The Fun Begins!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**_

Dean's POV

After the news was told, we started packing. We pack clothes, food, and weapons. Last time we when on a "vacation" we, me and Sammy, ended up being chase by a pack of were-wolves. We loaded the things in the Impala, my baby, and got in as well. Me in the driver seat, Sam next to me, and Cas in the back.

"If travel is good, we should make it to Tennessee in five to six hours. We good on gas Dean?"

I looked at my brother and nodded. I backed out of the driveway and drove down the road to the interstate highway.

"Sam, you should give her a call."

"Why Dean?"

"To let her know that we are heading to her and that when we arrive we will explain why we are there."

"In other words, to give her a fair warning. Okay, let me grab my phone."

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. He held the phone to his ear waiting for the phone to be picked up. Someone had to pick up the phone because he started talking.

"Hey, it is Sam Winchester…I am fine…Dean is well…Your sister home…I need to talk to her…Kathy please pass the phone to Biannca…I will explain it to Biannca…Please give your sister the phone…Thank you…Hey Biannca, it is Sam…Give me a sec to put you on speaker…Okay go ahead."

"Hey what is up guys?" Biannca spoke through the phone.

"Hey Biannca, how are you?"

"I am fine Dean. What do you need?"

I pretended to be hurt, "Am I not allowed to call a friend just to ask how they are doing?"

"Ha ha, that is very funny Dean. You have only called me when it is connected with the supernatural. What do you guys need?" she asked.

"Okay you got me, Bobby has given us a week off and is sending us to Tennessee and I thought that we could crash with you and your family." I answered her. No answers were heard back from her.

"Hey Biannca, are you still there?"

"Yes Sam, I am still here. I am wondering if you and Dean are being more uninvited guests like last time. If I remember right, I had to save your two butts by getting rid of those beasts for you. And why was that? Oh, yes it was because you two were up a tree and did not bring any weapons with you. So is it just the two of you or are there more "guests" coming?"

I spoke up, "Nope, just me, Sammy, and one other friend, that is all Biannca. If any "guests" we are ready for them this time. We are good on supplies and our ETA is less than five hours away."

"Okay I understand and I need you to throw a rock onto the path in front of my house but did not pass the gate until I let you know."

"Why is that Biannca?"

"Well I put up a seal that will only let certain people pass. I was tired of fighting off unfriendly friends that came too close for comfort."

Sam eyes lit up with eagerness, "Can you tell me about the seal/spell you use for it?"

"Nope, sorry Sam, it can only be casted by a witch but I will show you how it works."

"Thanks."

"Okay, how would you guys like to arrive here faster?"

"Sure." Me and Sam spoke at the same time. Biannca let out a laugh at our eagerness.

"Okay. Dean pulled into an empty area and make sure that no one is around."

I pulled into an empty parking area and looked around; I did not spot anyone around.

"All clear Biannca." I called out wondering what she was going to do.

"Okay. See you guys in a few seconds." She started letting out a string of words that sound like gibberish to me and the world around us blurred and shifted.


	3. The Meeting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**_

Dean's POV

As the world took shape around us, we found ourselves in a different place; Sam and I realized where we were. We were next to a van with a Barbie doll head on the antennae. I rolled my eyes at the sight and stepped out of my car; I then walked to the truck and pulled out my bag. Sam and Cas followed suit and we walked up the road to the front gate. I reached down and picked up a small stone, I launched it into the air and watched it land on the path. A small blue light flashed and the front door opened. A small girl walked out and when she spotted us, she waved. I raised my hand in a wave and Sam did as well. Kathy ran back inside and soon came back out with her sister. She waved her right hand in front of her and a blue light flashed, she waved her hand for us to come and we walked through the gate and up the path.

"Nice to see the two of you. Who is your friend?" she asked with a smile on her face. We stepped aside for her to see Cas and the smile dropped off her face and was replaced with anger that spread across her face. Biannca spat one word and Kathy ducked behind her big sister and that one word was angel.

"Oh shit!"


	4. I Am In Trouble!

_**Hi IceDragonGirl36 here. Sorry for not updating sooner, I have been real busy with school. You with have to wait for a week or two for chapter 5, I am going to be away for my laptop for a bit. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**_

Cas's POV

When the young girl stepped outside and waved at us, she had a happy aura around her and a happy smile when she seen us. She ran back inside and came out with another girl who looked to be the older sister of the two. The younger girl had her hair pulled back in a braid and was wearing a pink shirt and blue-jeans. The older girl wore almost the same thing but unlike her younger sister, her hair was in a ponytail and was wearing a light blue shirt. They both had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. After the older one lets us through, we made our way up the path, made of square stones and sand, to the house which had a large porch and two columns rose from the porch to the roof, one on each side. There was a garden to my right filled with different flowers and their scents filled the air and brought many insects to the flowers. On each side of the porch laid a rose bush which had many full bloomed roses on them. There was a grill on the porch and was clean and made it look like the family was readied for an outside event to happen. I stayed behind Dean and Sam as she spoke to them but when her eyes landed on me, anger blossomed on her face like a flower. She spat the word angel and her sister hid behind her as blue light started glowing around her hands. I started backing up when she threw her hands forward at me, sending me flying through the air. I landed on my back but did not get up for I did not want to get hit again. As I was lying on the ground I heard Dean and Sam yelling, "Whoa! It is okay Biannca, he is a friend! He is not going to hurt anyone!" I heard her answer back, "Fine! I wouldn't attack again but you two better have one hell of a story to tell. Bring the fucking angel inside and sit at the table!" I heard the door slam shut and Dean walked over to me.

"You okay Cas?"

"I am fine Dean." I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Holy shit! She has gotten a hell of a lot stronger. Damn! Well we better get inside before she gets even more pissed."

We walked inside and I hoped that she would listen to our story. At the back of my mind I wonder why I see such anger and hate on her face when she seen me.


End file.
